The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for analyzing and simulating the characteristics of a semiconductor apparatus.
With the high density of integration and the minuteness of semiconductor devices, factors in a process, device and/or circuit may operate in combination with one another. In this regard, a plurality of devices integrated in a single substrate may exert an influence on each other. In addition, with the high density of integration and the minuteness, the process and device characteristics may be limited. In order to overcome limitations in semiconductor processes and devices, comprehend phenomena, and/or reduce experimental costs, demands on technology computer aided design (TOAD) processes and device simulation environments based on a physical simulation may be increasing in the semiconductor industry.
In order to provide the accurate specification of a semiconductor apparatus, characteristics of multiple devices at different levels, i.e., a process level, a device level, and/or a circuit level may need to be analyzed and/or simulated in a unified form. Based on the high density of integration and/or the minuteness of semiconductor devices, the factors of the process, device and/or circuit levels may operate in combination.